


Because You Do

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Castiel's Wife, More Backstory of The Characters, They watch a movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Dean and Castiel watch another movie together, sort of. They talk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Post Office [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Because You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This part cannot be read as a stand alone! Please be sure to read from the beginning <3
> 
> Next chapter, you'll be meeting Castiel's wife and Gabriel.  
> Thank you so much for reading!

Dean bolted up, looking around with eyes still full of sleep. He heard a grumble next to him and felt someone shift. It was Castiel. At some point after eating, they’d fallen asleep with a DVD playing. Looking over, Dean saw it was back at the title menu.

Castiel yawned next to him, “what time is it?”

Dean checked the clock on the wall. “Holy shit. It’s one.”

Castiel hummed in acknowledgment.

Dean rubbed his neck, and groaned softly. He and Castiel had fallen asleep against each other on the couch and it really put a crick in his neck. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, especially Sam since it was a gift from him, but that massager he had gotten was perfect for things like this. He loved that thing so much.

“I suppose I should get going,” Castiel said as he sat up himself, groaning softly at the effort it took.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Dean blurted out. Castiel froze and looked over at him, just staring for a moment before smiling widely.

“I can take the couch.”

Dean pulled him into a tight hug. “Wanna watch another movie since we’re up, anyways?”

“Definitely. Let me go out to my car and grab the pajamas I left in there. I hate sleeping in jeans.”

Dean nodded. “Okay, I’ll pick a movie!”

During the time it took Castiel to get his change of clothes, Dean had gotten an extra pillow and a blanket for Castiel. Even though Dean wouldn’t feel right cuddling, there was nothing wrong with sharing a blanket with your friend. He’d take what he could get without crossing the line.

“You can change in my room,” Dean said. “It’s at the end of the hall. The only door open.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.”

Dean waited for him, carefully skimming his movie collection. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to watch.

“Did you find a movie?” Castiel asked from behind him. Dean turned back to him and shrugged.

“How about you pick? I can’t decide on one.”

Castiel grinned as he made his way over and kneeled down to get a closer look at the movies. Dean took a step back and tried not to let his mind wander. Castiel smiled up at him, with a teasing glint in his eyes, “Are you always this indecisive?”

“Only about movies,” he said. Dean chewed on the loose piece of skin on his lips, Castiel’s eyes catching the movement and staring without any embarrassment that he’d been caught. Dean cleared his throat and Castiel turned back to the movies with red staining his cheeks. Castiel picked a random DVD and passed it to Dean, who’s eyes sparkled.

“Any complaints?”

Dean shook his head, “I think I love you,” he said seriously.

Castiel chuckled. “Love the movie, huh?”

“Wizard of Oz is my favorite, man.”

“Mine, too.”

“Okay, seriously, Cas, I’m gonna marry you.”

“I need a better proposal than that,” Castiel said, his voice teasing but fond.

“And you’ll get one. I’m just giving you a heads up in case you wanna split or something.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean, so it looks like you’re stuck.”

Dean laughed softly, his hand coming up to gently stroke Castiel’s cheek. “Nah, I’m not stuck. I’m the luckiest damn person, ever.”

“And so am I,” Castiel said, leaning into Dean’s touch.

“You got that right. I’m a catch.”

Castiel laughed.

They took a seat after Dean put the movie in— Cas definitely  _ didn’t _ stare at Dean’s ass as he did so— and settled into the blankets together. Throughout the movie, they hummed along to the songs and got about half way before falling asleep, slumped together, same as before. 

Dean felt more content than he’d ever been in his life.

Dean woke up that morning with a sore neck and back, but a smile on his face.

“Yes, I understand. I’ll be over this afternoon to pack up. No, I still have my key, you don’t need to be there. I’m not going to  _ steal _ anything,” Castiel sighed. He was on the phone and Dean instantly realized that he was on the phone with his wife. “I just don’t see why you’re so worried. You know me. I’m just going to take what we agreed on, and if you find something missing then you know where I’ll be.” He looked at the clock and saw that it was around seven in the morning.

Dean put a hand on his back, catching Castiel’s attention. He pointed to the kitchen to let Castiel know he was going to cook, and the other man nodded with a thankful smile on his face. Dean felt bad for not being able to give him privacy, but he figured Castiel would’ve moved outside if he didn’t want him listening in. Dean cooked some eggs, bacon, and toast. Castiel was still on the phone, so he left everything where it was and leaned against the kitchen counter, studying the pattern on his dish towel.

“Okay, fine. I’ll be there around two. I’m bringing Gabriel and another friend to help me move things.” A pause. “Dean is a man.” Dean looked up at the sound of his name. “No, I just met him.” A long-suffering sigh. “We were already separated, so you didn’t  _ need _ to meet him.” Castiel rolled his eyes so hard Dean thought they were going to pop out. “Look, I’m going to have breakfast and I’ll see you at two. Bye.” And he hung up, tossing his phone down on Dean’s coffee table.

“Everything okay, Cas?” Dean asked.

“My wife is just… difficult. I told her she didn’t have to be there, but apparently she doesn’t trust me or just wants to make this more difficult.”

“That’s rough. But don’t worry. We’ll be in and out, and I’ll be civil.”

Castiel laughed softly as he made his way over to the kitchen. “It’s not you I’m worried about. It’s Gabriel. They  _ hate _ each other,” he sighed. Dean plated up their food and took a seat at the table.

“Well, I’ll try to play peace maker as much as I can or I’ll just hurry it up before they kill each other.”

“Yeah, there’s no stopping them once they fight. I should’ve listened to Gabriel when he said he didn’t like her, because he likes everyone. That should’ve been a red flag.”

“I agree with you on the red flag, but it is what it is, you know? It’s okay,” Dean said.

“I suppose it’s because I’m impatient about starting our relationship.”

“I feel you there, Cas.”

“But,” Castiel sighed, “I have to be careful. If it’s suspected that we’re in a relationship, this legal stuff could get messy. My wife could argue that I’d been cheating on her as well, and that wouldn’t be good.”

“Well, consider my mouth shut,” Dean smiled. “I don’t really talk to people who are rude to me, so if she doesn’t make it past my name, then that’s on her.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asked. “About the ‘not talking’.”

“It’s just something I’ve done since I was a kid. If someone was nasty to me, then I just refused to talk to them. I wouldn’t ignore them, but they couldn’t get anything from me past a simple “excuse me”, “thank you”, or “hello”. I’m not an asshole. I would greet them and treat them civilly.”

“Since you were a kid? I bet that was tough.”

Dean laughed. “Some teachers hated me even more,” he said with a shrug.

“I bet the no talking really angered them, especially since you seem like the kid who could get the class riled up,” Castiel said.

“A lot of people seem to think that, but it was actually the opposite. I liked to keep to myself. I bet you were the quiet kid who spent all his time in the library.”

“I was actually one of the athletic kids. Above average grades, but the star tennis player.”

“Tennis, really?” Dean asked. “Didn’t peg you as a tennis dude.”

“It’s my favorite sport. I still play occasionally, but it’s hard to find a partner to play with. Everyone thought I was going to become a professional,” Castiel admitted. “But it just didn’t work out like that. I met my wife and she wanted me to focus on my studies, get a good job, and settle down. It was stupid, but I was pretty blinded at the time.” Dean looked into his eyes and saw the longing and regret in them. He felt for the guy.

“I’m sorry that happened, Cas. How about you teach me to play and we can do it together?” He suggested.

Castiel’s gaze focused on him. “You’d really do that?” He asked. Dean nodded. “Why? What if you don’t like it?”

Dean shrugged, “If I don’t like it, then I’ll watch you practice. But I think I’ll love it.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Why?”

“Because you do.”

Castiel smiled widely and Dean returned it before they went back to eating in silence.

Around nine, Castiel spoke up, “I better get home and start getting ready to pack things up. Gabriel has a trailer that he’s hooking up to his truck, so I need to help him with that. And get the boxes and things ready.”

“Gonna text me the address?” Dean asked.

“I was thinking we could meet at the post office and then all of us head to her house in Gabriel’s truck. I kind of don’t want her knowing what your vehicle looks like,” Castiel explained.

Dean nodded. “Say no more. Thank you for wanting to protect Baby. If she did something to my car, then I’m not holding back.”

“Yes, I know she’s very precious to you. So we’ll meet there at around one-thirty?”

“One-thirty, it is.” Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “It’s okay, Cas. We’ll be in and out. Don’t worry about me or Gabriel, we’ll deal.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel squeezed his hand and then he left.

Dean stood there for a moment, taking in the silence of everything before sighing softly, “I’m going back to bed.” He set his alarm and fell back against his bed. It didn’t take long for sleep to come.


End file.
